Damsel
by niko56
Summary: Sequel to "First Date". The Turtles, April, and Splinter go on a mission to rescue Karai from Sonya's clutches at the police station where we learn why she hates the turtles and the Foot Clan so much, while Leo keeps his kiss from Karai hidden. Will someone spill the beans, will they find love? Will they stop Sonya? Read and see! R&R! Rated T for teen! Reader discretion is advised!
1. The Mistress and the Molotov

**Disclaimer: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is not owned by this author, it is owned by Viacom, until someone else buys the rights to use at their disposable...which will most likely not be me. **

**A/N: Okay you guys seemed to really-really like "First Date" so here's the sequel to that. This will focus more on why Sonya Yevtushenko hates the turtles and the Foot Clan, but there will still be enough LeoxKarai for you guys to love. Oh and, Burns is in it too.**

**Rated T: violence, mild language, innuendo**

"**Damsel"**

* * *

Everyone was still waiting in the lair for Leo to return, they had all feared the worst...and not for the police, but for whatever they thought Karai would do to him. Raph was about to suggest something when they heard the pitter-patter of large footsteps approach the lair followed by horsed breathing.

Leo ran into the lair immediately leaning against one of the concrete pillars, he was incredibly sweaty and out of breath. "Guys...Guys-G-Guys!"

"Leo!"

"Bro face!"

"Leonardo." Splinter was the last to say.

Everyone had gathered round to give Leo a hug, except for Splinter, who crossed his arms.

"Guys-I am...s-so glad...to...see...to see you." Leo panted

"Bro what happened?" Mikey asked

"Yeah ya gotta tell us." April insisted

"I will...I will." Leo gasped trying to catch his breath. "I just need some...need some-W...water."

"Somebody get him some water!" Splinter ordered

"I'm on it."

Mikey dashed to the kitchen, and quickly returned with a glass of water. Leo chugged all of it, some rushing off of his lips and dripping to the floor. He took one good deep breath as his breathing appeared to be normal, and he sat on the couch, everyone gathering around him to hear his story. "Okay bro, tell us EVERYTHING!" Raph insisted "What happened?"

"Alright." Leo began, taking a pause. "So after I left you guys, I went to that ledge I like to go to and think right? I'm there for five minutes and then Karai shows up. So we start fighting-like really fighting, not the cutsie back-and-forth like we always do-I'm talking to the death style." he continued "Suddenly, a helicopter appears above us-no idea why, and then the rooftop is immediately overrun by SWAT, so; we give up, and then this girl-really mean girl, shes a captain...uh...Sonya something-I forget, she like...hates us for whatever reason-said she planned to catch us for months. So Karai had the "brilliant" idea to use one of my smoke bombs to help us escape-"

"No offense but I would've done the same." Raph interrupted

"...Anyway, we get a few blocks away-I think everything's all hunky-dory, but Karai doesn't let me go..not without her anyway, she wanted us to figure out why the police were chasing us-at least that's how it started, so she wanted us to get pizza, we do-"

"Cool, where at?" Mikey asked

"Oh like it matters Mikey!" Leo snapped

"It kinda does." Donnie agreed

"You said you'd tell us everything." Raph reminded him

"Ugh, uh...started with an L-Lombardi's-that's it, over in Greenwich Village, but then Sonya shows up again-before that though, her Lieutenant runs into us-nice guy, name was Burns, Amos Burns-"

"Ha-ha, Amos Burns." Mikey chuckled

"That is kinda funny." April couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah, and he tells us-the department wasn't planning this for months-Sonya was, it was as if she knew me and Karai beforehand-but anyway, we escape her and the police at the pizzeria, we lose em in this alley, by the cheap twenty-four hour dollar movie theater-which Raph apparently frequents." Leo added

"I do and I'm not ashamed of it, I get free movies, and popcorn thanks to their awful night staff."

"Yeah they were awful, so we go to see Space Heroes IV, and I wasn't sure why, it was Karai's idea-"

"Did you see the preview for Raven Claw?" Mikey asked "Cause it looks pretty sweet."

"Stop interrupting him." Raph scolded "Go on Leo."

"Okay so were just watching the movie, and..." He froze, then blushed, immediately thinking about the kiss. The thrill that overtook the level-headed dark skinned turtle was coming back to haunt him, but he couldn't let those he loved know he kissed the enemy. "Um..."

"Go on Leonardo, then you what?" Splinter asked

"Yeah Leo what happened?" Donnie added

"Um...n-nn-n-nothing-n-nothing, sorry brain cramp." Leo played it off "Then somehow, Sonya finds us again, we manage to escape to a rundown building across the street, and we get separated, that Burns guy cornered me in the elevator but Sonya got to Karai, and I think they arrested her-but here's the thing. Sonya is..." Leo was stuck on the words.

"Nuts?" April shrugged

"Psychotic?" Donnie asked

"Around the bend?" Raph added

"All of the above."

"Okay so Karai goes to jail, you're all fine and dandy, I say we party." Raph suggested

"There's more to it Raph. Burns thinks she has a vendetta against all of us-she knows who we are and was just waiting for an opportunity to find us, so; Burns let me go under the promise I stop Sonya, and of course I told him yes, so I got into the sewer and came right here." Leo finished

"Wait, what?" Donnie asked

"She knows about us?" Mikey screamed

"Apparently, Burns does too she has personal files about us or something."

"Hmm...Leonardo, um...describe this girl for me?" Splinter asked

"Okay...Let's see,Tall, skinny, blonde hair, blue eyes...oh-she had this weird tattoo on her neck, it looked like two kunai blades in she shape of a cross."

Splinter was taken aback for a moment, he gulped "I-I see, and...what was her name again?"

"Ugh, Sonya something-it's a really long Russian name I think." Leo groaned trying to remember.

"...Yevtushenko." Splinter gasped

"Yeah! That's...it." Leo agreed, and then immediately got scared...as did the others

"Um, Sensei? Why am I suddenly nervous that you already knew that?" Donnie asked

Splinter sighed "Come with me." everyone followed him into the Dojo.

They sat behind Splinter as he opened an old photo album "I have never told you this because I thought you would never need to know, but apparently I was wrong. Years ago." he began "When Oroku Saki and I were very good friends, there was a third clan." he pointed to an old picture of him and Shredder, but deep in the background was a tall and wide gentleman, who didn't even look Japanese...or Asian whatsoever. Splinter skimmed ahead a few photos, revealing a better picture of the man, resembling a large, short haircut Sonya. He was of course miserable, and had the same tattoo on his neck.

"Who is that?" April cringed

"That, is Nikita Yevtushenko." Splinter began "You see, he was once a well respected and not to mention ruthless KGB agent, his tactics were even too immoral and unorthodox for the agency that after the Soviet Union dissolved, he was fired. He moved to Japan, after North Korea and China refused to grant him asylum." Splinter continued, going through more photos. "He was very skilled in martial arts and wanted to start his own ninja clan, in which he succeeded. He called it the Molotov Clan-no one was sure why-the symbol being two kunai blades in the shape of the cross." Splinter showed them a picture of it.

"Yup, just like on Sonya's neck." Leo noticed

"It consisted mostly of Russian immigrants-former KGB like himself, and disgruntled rejects from other clans-so you can very well imagine the audacity of the people he was attracting. Needless to say he ran afoul very quickly with the Shredder, they hated each other from day one. It didn't take long before I was added to his list...as you can imagine it's a very long list." Splinter added

"I bet." Donnie agreed

"One day, someone from my clan ran into others from the Molotov...they killed him. Not just him, they were pure evil, they would steal, extort-and kill, they preyed on the innocent. That's when Shredder and I reached the final straw." Splinter said closing the book. "We cornered Nikita at his lair, destroying many from his clan, and then Nikita himself, Oroku gave the final blow...Unfortunately, someone was watching, a young girl...his daughter."

"Sonya." Leo gasped, his eyes going wide

"Yes...apparently, the Shredder is not the only one who holds a grudge." Splinter added "She vowed revenge on Oroku and I...promising to get even, it was the last we ever saw of her."

"Until now." Leo said punching his fists together.

"So, what do we do?" Mikey asked

"What else." Splinter shrugged. He stood and addressed the five. "We take her down, and save Mi-Karai." he slipped a little.

"Late night prison break huh?" Raph asked "Sounds like my kinda evening."

"Alright then, fuel up the Shell-Raiser, and Donnie, I'm gonna-"

"Need a detailed floor plan of the police precinct?" He asked, already having one out.

A surprised Leo raised an eyebrow "You...y-you just have a map of the...never mind, let's get to work-"

"Wait." Splinter stopped them "I'm going as well."

"Really?" Mikey asked

"Yes, if this wasn't for me, none of this would have happened, I am going." Splinter insisted

"Alright, let's get to work guys, the sooner the better." Leo urged them

Over at the police station, an angry Karai sat inside the interrogation room, her handcuffed hands rested on the metal table. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want to look weak, she could never look weak. Plus she too was thinking about her kiss with Leonardo, just before a tear escaped her left eye, she heard the metal door in front of her open.

In walked a smug Sonya, Karai immediately went from sad to furious again. Sonya sat at the other side of the table, smiling wickedly "Take a picture...it lasts longer." Karai sneered.

"I've got your mug shots you freak, they'll do, I think I'll frame them." Sonya smirked

"Why don't you tell me something, Sonya...what exactly did my father and Hamato Yoshi do to you that has made you this...distraught?" Karai asked

"I'm surprised that prick never told you..." Sonya leaned I close, and moved her hand to the two way mirror on one side of the wall, Burns was on the other side of the wall. He clicked off the speaker so Karai and Sonya would not be taped. "He killed my father."

Karai sat back in her seat, her mouth dropped a little bit, she couldn't help but feel a little ashamed "I'm...I'm sorry."

"You will be." Sonya sat back down in her chair "There isn't much I don't know about the Foot and the Turtles, you will be the first in my collection of convicts...you see, why just get revenge by killing you all myself, when I can do it the legal way."

Karai then got up in her face "Nothing you've done tonight is by any means legal you harpie!"

"And what would you know about legal hmm?" Sonya asked "Face it, you've lost, I've won. And when I'm all done beating the information out of you, your father, your clan...and that O'Neil girl, will spend the rest of your lives behind bars."

"And...what of the turtles...and Splinter?"

"Those creatures? I was thinking the most brutal unethical medical testing lab in the world...picture it, you're precious boyfriend being injected with highly unstable, medications and viruses...I give him a week tops."

Karai was really trying to hold back her tears "I'll never tell you anything...and even if I did I don't know where their lair even is!"

"I know it's in the sewers...we'll find it, and if you won't tell me, then you'll go before the judge tomorrow for a trial, and I have a good feeling you'll lose. Soon Karai...you'll...all...be...mine." Sonya cupped her chin "It's all a matter of time, and I'm banking on Leo trying to save you, it'll be even easier on me." she let her go and walked towards the exit "Someone will be in momentarily to further book you." the door closed behind her.

Karai fell back into her seat, not being able to hold herself back any longer she did the one thing she never thought she would ever do...

Cry.

She sobbed into her cuffed hands, thinking about the horrendous situation she was in, it wasn't long before she heard the door open again, she tried to compose herself. It was Burns. He said nothing taking the seat, and he gently held Karai's hands.

"Just you wait...he's coming for you." he assured her.

**Annnnnnnnnnnnnd-yeah, there's a good place for a cliffhanger, so guys tell me what you think, or what you want me do, I always enjoy suggestions, review when applicable, and until next time...**

**BOO-YA-KA-SHA!**


	2. Remember, Remember

**Alright, so; this is the chapter where we learn exactly what happened on that fateful night previously mentioned, so...yeah, enjoy, and review if so desired.**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

_**...November 5, 1993.**_

_**Near Tokyo, Japan**_

In his residence, the skilled ninja Hamato Yoshi sat meditating in his dojo. All is quiet, and all seems peaceful. With his keen sense of hearing, he hears the sound of footsteps walking along the cobblestone path near his front entrance.

He ignores this, and continues meditating. A few moments later though, acting on reflex, he shoots up from his trance and meets hands with the person attacking him. It is how they norally greeted one another. Hamato smiled at his longtime friend.

Oroku Saki.

The two embraced in a hug, and then a bow as custom dictates.

"Hamato! My friend!"

"Always a pleasure to see you Oroku, come; I've set some tea after my meditation, join me won't you?"

"I can never miss your Green tea good friend, especially after a long flight." Oroku said, joining his friend in the dining area

"Ah yes, how was your visit to San Francisco?" Hamato asked, pouring them both tea,

"Lucrative, that's what." Oroku smirked, rubbing two of his fingers together.

"You were always the entrepreneur my friend, what details have you?"

"Heavy Chinese population, heavy individualistic culture, incredibly driven by capital, I ignore what my father had said about that country Hamato, it is a goldmine, a ripe fresh peach, ready to be plucked." Oroku explained

"Really? What do they have that we do not?" a skeptical Hamato asked

"I'll tell you, sand."

"Sand?"

"Silicon actually, it's used as sand, but more practically, it makes micochips. Here." Oroko took a small chip from his pocket, and handed it to Hamato. "These power electronic devices, they control the information stored on computers, software is the world's future Hamato, we are vastly entering into the digital age."

"I agree, the technology being invented is quite um...how do I put this." Hamato tried to find the words

"Marvelous?" Oroku asked

"I was going to say troublesome, but sure. More importantly why spend all the money on the flight, most of the world's software is made in Asia anyhow-in fact, I can assure you we make more than the Americas." Hamato explained

Oroku chuckled causally "You see my friend, we make the chips, but there is no money to be made-we have the technology but what we lack dear Hamato is the vision. People like Bill Gates and Steve Jobs have the vision and the Jones of an entrepreneur and they are willing to take others with the same vision and make them very rich men. Silicon Valley boasts more millionaires in one spot than anywhere else on earth, over fifty percent have a bachelors degree or higher, and the average income is over fifteen million Yen in comparison."

"You'd want to leave everything you've built...for sand? And money-I'm not judging you Oroku-"

"I know, you have a right to voice your opinion my friend, I will be the same warrior you've known for decades, but the fact remains, a ninja needs to find the time to seek the future, you of all people should know, you taught me that."

Hamato smiled "Thank you. You are right. But are you certain people will buy these computers? I hear they are very difficult to comprehend."

"The technology is making it much easier for the average person to use. We cannot escape progress with these devices."

"I guess I'm just old fashion."

"Perhaps, alright my friend, what has happened while I was aw-"

Oroku was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps running through the dojo. It was another ninja, with allegiance to the Foot, in the friendlier days both clans would often train together and warn each other of trouble.

"Master Yoshi! Come quick-oh, Master Saki." he bowed.

"Takari, what is wrong?" Hamato asked, joining the ninja.

"It's grave sir, one of yours ran afoul with some of Nikita's men, come!"

"Let's go." Oroku agreed.

The ninja took them to a goat path not too far, there in a pool of blood, was one of Hamato Yoshi's ninjas, his face slashed, his body riddled with bullet holes, as well as it appearing he was crushed by two massive hands, and two kunai blades in the shape of a cross were laid on his chest.

"Poor Funichi." Hamato closed his open eyes.

"Yevtushenko! That scum!" Oroku blared. "Thank you Takari, now leave us please, at once."

"Yes sir." the ninja departed

"That-that...that sadistic Rooski!"

"He's caused nothing but trouble since he arrived here." Hamato added "The killings, the extortion, the arson, the senseless violence."

"It will never end, unless we take action my friend." Oroku suggested

"Yes...but I fear that is exactly what Nikita wants us to do." Hamato pondered

"How do you figure?"

"Think about it Oroku. Funichi was our dear friend, he takes this road everyday, and it is never covered, they know that. He knew you would be back from America this evening, and he knows we would snap eventually...he is a spy Oroku, a smart spy, a smart, evil spy. He wants us in blood, and he will make sure he gets it by any means." Hamato explained "He wants to take over, for there will be nothing and no one to stop him."

"All the more reason to nip this in the bud. You forget my friend, we are better trained, better skilled, and more determined...all Nikita has is anger." Oroku smiled

"I agree...perhaps we will have to send a message to the Molotov's, and end their reign of terror, up to it?"

"Ha-ha-ha, your tea has kicked in Hamato, my jet lag is wearing off." Oroku chuckled, patting Hamato's shoulder. "I suggest we bury Funichi, he would have wanted that."

"I will take him to my clan's burial site, in the meantime-"

"I will gather weapons for our vendetta, come to my residence when you are finished, until then my friend, watch your back." Oroku nodded, disappearing into the shadows.

Hamato carried his friend's limp corpse to his clan's burial site near his residence, it was a mausoleum on an island where a creek split in two. He prepared a short service for his remembrance, and then headed for Oroku's.

He entered, worried as he didn't see his friend anywhere. "Oroku? Oro-"

"Think fast!"

Hamato turned to the voice, and caught the object thrown at him. Twas an AK-47. "An assault rifle?" Hamato asked perplexed

"If we are to beat this demon, we must reluctantly play his game." Oroku explained, picking up an M-60.

"Where did you get these Oroku?"

"A good Russian, names Dmitri Starenko, former Red Army, current arms dealer, we go way back. He's very sympathetic to our situation and gave me a few toys for our aid."

Hamato stared blankly at the rifle in front of him. He wasn't used to guns, and being old fashioned, did not like using them. He thought of them as lazy, sloppy, and cumbersome. But in this situation, there would be little he could do, he knew the Molotov's would fight dirty, and he knew they too would have firearms at their disposal.

"I know what you're thinking my friend." Oroku sighed, loading the belt fed weapon in front of him "I know how you feel about modern weaponry-"

"Then why have you-" Hamato interrupted

"Because, they will use guns, I know Nikita, his boys are always loaded. Using traditional methods is going to kill us, I know we can win Hamato, but we need some help." Oroku explained

Hamato sighed "You are right. And they already know we will be coming...it is with a heavy heart Oroku...I accept."

"Good."

"But we have room in our belts for some traditional weapons, yes?"

"Way ahead of you." Oroku threw Hamato a sheathed katana.

The two slowly made their way to the Molotov compound coincidentally near Oroku's residence. Their journey was fairly quiet. "So." Oroku began "On the plane today, I met this girl."

"American?"

"No, Japanese, her names Tang Shen-beautiful girl, I like her. We have a date this weekend."

"Most excellent, I look forward to meeting her." Hamato smiled

"Shes our type my friend, she has a thing for men like us."

"Kunoichi?" Hamato asked

"I don't think so, she doesn't have that mysterious and brooding personality, probably why I like her so much."

"Would you call it love Oroku?"

"Too soon to tell my friend...but if she is the one, I won't be one to complain."

They abruptly came to a wall in a clearing of the forest, obviously the Molotov compound. The two used their skills to scale the wall, where two Molotov ninjas (both armed) awaited on top of the wall, not in their direction, so they were easily picked off by the two more experienced ninjas wiped them out easily, and scaled the wall, being right into the courtyard. All seemed quiet. Until-

Many massive flood lights faced them from the compound, as they noticed many other Molotov ninjas point guns at them, they seemed, for a moment, surrounded. A very large man exited the compound with a cigar, standing on the front porch.

"Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah! Hamato, Oroku, what pleasant surprise!" The man spoke in a gruff Russian accent.

"The pleasure's all yours Nikita!" Oroku blared

"I...must say your visit does come with surprise gentlemen-"

"Cut the act you sadist!" Hamato yelled "We know your ninjas killed one of mine. Ming Funichi!"

"Ring a bell or twenty?" Oroku added

"Hmm...Funichi...Funichi-oh da...yes I remember him-"

"I remember him screaming!" Another ninja yelled

"This is unforgivable Yevtushenko! You've done nothing but cause havoc since you arrived here from your washed up Republic!" Hamato declared

"Prepare to die! You greasy scum." Oroku gritted his teeth

"Hmm-hmm-hmm-hmm, oh gentlemen, I'm afraid is exact opposite. Boys..." he addressed his men, then threw away his cigar "Give it to 'em."

"Split up!" Hamato yelled.

Oroku stayed in his spot and sprayed his gun at the scattering ninjas upon the compound. Hamato, scattered running horizontal along the wall, spraying the off guard ninjas, until he took cover in the garden nearby.

Oroku walked slowly towards the compound, still spraying it with bullets, knocking over ninjas one at a time. Hamato continued for the garden, using his katana to take out a few camouflaged in the garden waiting for him. He made it to the porch of the compound first.

A ninja jumped through the paper door, and met Hamato katana with katana. Hamato proved to be the better fighter and managed to best him. The few snipers that were on the roof, jumped down to meet the two more experienced ninjas.

Oroku simply shot through the three ninjas in front of him, which ended the belt clip in his M-60. He threw it aside, and managed to split a ninja trying to surprise him with a shorter katana. Hamato jumped inside the the compound, knocking two more ninjas.

Oroku joined him in the foyer, he motiened his head upwards of Hamato, who saw a ninja on the ceiling, he dropped. Hamato simply aimed the gun above him and fired. Now out of bullets, he threw the assault rifle ninja hit the floor. For a moment it seemed like they had won.

Nikita clapped his hands, emerging from his dojo, the mischievous smile on his face meant the battle wasn't over yet. "Hah-hah-hah-hah-hah-hah, very good, very good gentlemen, is clear I underestimated persistence. Well done."

"I smell a rat." Hamato hissed

"I hate rats." Oroku added

the Russian snapped his fingers, and two Bane-like individuals emerged. One Russian, one Japanese. "U.S.S.R developed super steroid for KGB and Red Army...When I left, I took some with me, nifty eh?" he chuckled

"I knew this was too easy." Hamato readied himself in a fighting stance.

"That explains the squeeze marks on Funichi!"

"Hundai, Vladimir, show uninvited guests good time, ha-ha-ha-ha."

The two brutes approached. "I'll take them, get Nikita!" Hamato ordered

"Got it!" Oroku slid under the large Russian's legs, and met Nikita. "It's you and me!"

"Fine by me!"

Hamato quickly jumped, and kicked their knuckle heads together. This affected them for a brief moment. He tried to look for weak spots with either one of them, chucking anything about the room, to almost no effect.

Oroku was also having a difficult time with Nikita, who proved to be just as strong, if not stronger. He picked Oroku up by the neck after he failed to lunge at Nikita. "Ha-ha-ha, I must break you now." he said coldly

"You...won't...defeat me! You swine!" Oroku hissed,

"Da, I will. Once I do, I control ninja racket in Japan."

Hamato was on the ground, nearly defeated himself. He was backing towards a wall, where the two assailants were approaching. Upon looking to his left he saw a dead ninja, still clutching his rifle. Hamato quickly grabbed it, and aimed it at the ceiling above him, shooting wildly.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, you missed." the brutes chuckled

"Did I?" A smug Hamato asked

The now weakened ceiling came crashing down on top of the both of them. Hamato stood to see Orok nearly out of breath. Hamato took aim, he hit Nikita in the neck, which was enough force for Oroku to fall to the floor.

"Thank you my friend!" Oroku nodded, he picked up a loose dagger from the floor, and stared at the dying Nikita.

"Wait-wait-w-wait!" Nikita choked "We-we-w-we-we can make deal!"

"Nope, no deal you scum." Hamato gritted his teeth.

"Let out some steam Yevtushenko! As you say...dosvidanya!" Oroku stabbed the knife in the other side of his neck, killing him.

Hamato dropped the gun, he seemed to be in an instant trance, as a triumphant Oroku wiped the blood from his face, turning to his friend. "Saw what I did there? That line? It was from Commando...just like Schwarzenegger." he chuckled, it didn't snap Hamato out of it "Hamato...Hamato? Are you alright my friend?"

Hamato pointed towards the dojo, where a young girl watched in horror at the situation, it was Sonya. "No." Oroku sighed "He had a daughter." he was near to tears.

"I'll handle this." Hamto approache dSonya, who, sobbing herself ran to him, and tried to beat him up, to no avail "Look away." Hamato sighed "You don't need to-"

"You! YOU TWO!" she yelled, backing away "You-KILLED MY FATHER!"

"Your father was a psychopath! He killed an honest innocent from Hamato's-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she interrupted Oroku "You both...k-killed him...him...No." she fell to her knees.

"You must understand...young one, we h-had to-"

"My name...is Sonya...Sonya Yevtushenko..."angered now she stood up "Mark my words-the both of you-Yoshi and Saki! I'll have my revenge! One day...you two...YOU'LL PAY! All of you, your family's! Your clans, they all FUCKING PAY!"

"You miserable little! Don't touch my-"

"Oroku no!" Hamato blocked him "Shes not worth it!"

"Shes one of them! She won;t forget!"

"When the time comes my friend...we'll handle this, but we must go."

"Hamato-"

"We go!" he said sternly

"...Alright, we go."

They took one last look at Sonya, and exited the compound, she continued to sob and then went to comfort her dead father.

"It's okay papa...it's...g-g-g-onna be o-k-k-k-k-kay...I'll make them pay...I-I promise, j-j-j-just like y-you t-aught me. I'll avenge you papa...I promise."

. . .

. . .

. . .

_**Present Day**_

_**New York, New York**_

Sonya shed a tear sitting in her office, remembering the flashback as she saw it. She was staring at the nearby holding cells, Karai sat in her cell, in prison fatigues, looking very defeated, it appeared as though she had lost.

Simultaneously, Splinter, sitting in the moving Shellraiser shed a tear, remembering the events as well...But just as telepathically, Shredder, sitting on his throne, nearly asleep, was remembering as well, and he didn't like the premonition going through his head.

"...Shes made her move." Shredder snarled, clenching his fist.

**Alright guys, I'll let you process that, I hope you liked it, review if you see fit, and get ready for more action!**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	3. Whose the Villain?

**Here is where there's gonna be a break-in. So enjoy that, review if so desired...**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

The ride to the police station was fairly quiet. Everyone was sticking to the tasks Donnie had assigned months earlier. April and Splinter sat in the back by Donnie and Mikey. April noticed Splinter definitely didn't feel like himself "Something wrong Master Splinter?" she asked

"Hmm? Um-no April...nothing at all, I was just thinking."

"Oh okay."

Splinter spoke again after the silence became awkward "So, who knew that...microchips were made from sand?" he asked

"Well Sensei its silicon actually, but it's used for sand." Donnie answered.

April peered over at Leo. The redhead wasn't too convinced with Leo's half baked movie theater story, she decided to get more insight. She walked over to him and flashed a mischievous grin to the blue masked turtle "So?"

"So, what?" Leo asked, unenthusiastic, sharing a yawn.

"So what really happened with you two in that movie theater, hmm?" she asked, leaning against his shell.

"Well, we got there, had some popcorn, drank grape soda, watched most of the movie, then the cops showed up, the end." Leo dryly explained

"Oh Leo, I know you're lying." April smirked

"How?" Leo asked

"I've been to movies before-I know all the tricks guys try to do."

"Really? What are they?" Donnie blurted "Um...ya know, so I know not to do them." he blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Anyway, there's the old 'ooh, you smell good' approach, sniff them a bit, then lean against them for instant cuddle time." she explained "Then there's the, feeding each other popcorn, all sensual and whatnot."

"Feed each other popcorn." Donnie whispered as he wrote all of April's notes down

"And of course, there's the classic yawn-to-the-arm-over-the-shoulder trick, works every time." April demonstrated on a blushing Leo, the kiss still fresh in his mind, he snapped out of it quickly, and threw April's arm off of him

"For the millionth time, we didn't do anything April." Leo sternly groaned "And even if we did, I wouldn't-ever do anything that lame."

"I don't know man, sometimes...you worry me." Raph added unsure

"Anyway." Leo gritted his teeth "It's high time we went over the plan, Donnie, if you'd be so kind?"

"Hmm?" Donnie asked, still writing down notes "Oh yeah-yeah-yeah, right." he tossed the notepad aside.

The Shellraiser stopped in an alley across the street from the police station. Donnie had the floor plans of the station tacked to the back wall inside the Shellraiser, everyone gathered around. "Okay, as far as I can tell, its a fairly basic two story structure. Here we have the main lobby, beyond that are the cubicles all the officers have, to the street side are the jail cells, that's where we'll find Karai. Down this hallway here is the lounge, evidence lock-up, archives, the arsenal, and the locker-room. According to the plans, somewhere in the lounge is the main power supply. Upstairs on this balcony hallway are the executive offices; lieutenants, captains, the chief, detectives, the whole nine and they have a full view to below. Note the last room on the second floor is the camera room. That's basically it." Donnie finished

"Okay." Leo took the floor "It's a late night, thanks to this case, a lot of the cops either went home, or are still cleaning up from earlier, if not looking for me. So they will be fairly understaffed, each of us is going to have a specific job. Donnie, you're gonna sneak into the camera room, and make sure all the alarms are off."

"Can do."

"Raph and Mikey are going to kill the power in the lounge so we can go stealth but this has to be done precisely. Once the power is off, they'll know something is up. Before this, April is gonna cause a ruckus in the lobby to get any of the cops away from the inside."

"Awesome." she nodded

"Master Splinter will provide over-watch on the rafters above while I sneak in, snag Karai, and while were at it, take down Sonya." Leo explained

"Excellent plan Leonardo." Splinter agreed.

"Hang on a sec, this Sonya girl is a police officer, how is taking her psycho butt down gonna clear our names?" Raph asked

"Lieutenant Burns will take care of all the legal stuff, as long as we 86 Sonya, we'll be good." Leo explained.

"Now all we need is a cool operation name." Mikey smirked, rubbing his hands together

"Go for it Dr. Namenstein." Raph said rolling his eyes

"Um..." Mikey pondered "Got it! Operation: Bag and Snag."

"That...actually sounds kinda cool." Raph nodded

"Alright, gentlemen, April...let us begin Operation: Bag and Snag!" Leo shouted

Inside the police station, Burns stood leaning on the railing of the balcony looking down to the cells below at Karai. He was interrupted by the sounds of footsteps going for the exit, all of the officers in the precinct seemed to be leaving. "What in the-hey! Kirkland! Mandel! Danner! Pearson! McDowell- Calabrese-where the hell is everyone going?" he asked. He ran to the first floor, where Sonya sat nonchalantly on one of the desks "Where they going?"

"Oh, I sent them home."

"What! Why?" Burns asked a tad disgruntled

"Because Amos, I have these."

With the snap of her fingers, seven huge robots appeared, all wearing NYPD uniforms and equipment, and all seemingly human looking, though to the trained eye one could probably conclude they are all synthetic.

"Robots?" Burns asked

"Aren't they perfect?" Sonya happily asked, hugging one of them. "I saved up nearly all of my savings since I got this job just to get them!"

"Explains why you still live in that rat trap hovel in Murray Hill." Burns shrugged

"Exactly, they're perfect Amos, they follow all my orders-and best of all, I don't have to pay them, or listen to them whine-oh the crime rates too high-ooh, the senator is complaining about our techniques-blah-blah-blah." Sonya mocked "And to add to their perfection, they will be the perfect tool to catch me some turtles once they come looking for little-miss-fuss-shine over here!" Sonya turned her attention to the detained Karai.

"Oh, I'm sorry were you talking to me?" she asked sarcastically

"You can act cute all you want Saki...but I'll be laughing all the way to the judge once he slams the gavel on your sentence." Sonya sneered

"Look, Sonya let's be reasonable, I am sorry my father and Hamato Yoshi killed your father but-"

"BUT nothing! They will pay, as will all their friends and family! I'm gonna make sure you all stay behind bars for the rest of your days..."

"But...come on, d-don't send Leo and his brothers to a research facility...do you know what they do to animals there?" Karai asked whole heartedly

"Exactly, oh I can picture it, them being strapped to really cold tables, can you seem them struggling, as they're being poked with so many syringes?" Karai swallowed a lump in her throat, trying to push back the tears. "But hey, isn't that what you wanted anyway? But you can join them, in fact you've been such a good sport, I'll let you pick which arm they stick the needle in."

"ERGH!" a embittered Karai tried to punch Sonya through the bars, who simply stepped back

"I knew you cared...you'll just have to face facts, you're in the cage, and I'm in control, my revenge will be complete...and you all will be mine." she explained

"You're the one who should be in the cage." Karai sneered

"Well, I'm not...get used to it." Sonya said turning to her robots "To your posts!" she ordered, as her robots dispersed to their designated positions throughout the police station "Amos you may go home too."

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss this debacle for all the vacation days in the world!" Burns insisted, going back towards his office.

"Hmm, suit yourself, you can witness my crowning achievement once those pesky turtles get here." Sonya said gripping her fists.

"They'll stop you Yevtushenko! And if they don't my father will, which reminds me, where's my one phone call?" Karai asked

"She does get one phone call!" Burns reminded Sonya from his office.

"Erg! Fine!" Sonya rolled her eyes, and took the old phone from her office, handing it to Karai between the bars. "ONE phone call."

"One's all I need." Karai smiled dialing the numbers

The four Turtles and Splinter were on the roof of the police station, opening a ventilation duct ready to get their operation started "Alright, April is in position, you all know the plan, all we have to do is go in there and-" Leo's T-phone suddenly rang. "What the?" he answered it "Hello?"

"_Don't come in guns blazing it's a trap!"_

"Karai? How'd you get my number-"

"_Nevermind that! She has robots!"_

"_Really expensive robots-"_

"_You're Not helping Burns!" he heard Sonya yell, trying to struggle with Karai_

"_Shes a psycho Leo! She wants to send you, your brothers and Splinter to some research facility and me April, and my father to rot in a prison forever! YOU GOTTA-" dial tone..._

"Hello? Karai! Hello?" . . .

"_Hello there Leonardo."_

"Erg...Sonya." Leo sneered

"_Boy, I have been having some interesting heart-to-hearts with your precious girlfriend, I can't believe you both try to kill each other all the time, you were made for each other." she said in a sarcastic condescending tone. _

"She. Is not. My girlfriend." Leo adamantly assured her

"_Whatever gets you to sleep at night there champ. So, I'm sure you're probably on your way here to rescue her from me, good. I'm banking on it, and when you do, it'll be the last mistake you'll ever make, heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh."_

"Leonardo, hand me the phone." Splinter ordered. "Sonya?"

"_Whose this?"_

"You do not recognize the sound of my voice?"

"_Hamato Yoshi?" she asked a tad surprised_

"Yes."

"_Well-well-well, how long has it been-19-no, 20 years?"_

"Far too long."

"_Right, of course. I'm sure YOU haven't forgotten what happened on that night?"_

"I know it far too well, and what you are doing is unacceptable!" Splinter jeered

"_So is first degree murder Hamato, you and your old pal Oroku Saki sure did a good job of that!"_

"He and I are no longer friends." Splinter explained

"_I know...but, I also know that fiend took something from you...something very-VERY close to you." _Splinter sighed, as the four turtles looked on in confusion _"That's right, I know everything, I'm just so good at hiding it, you see Hamato, I have spent a great deal of time studying you, and Shredder, what interesting lives both of you have led...and if I don't mind saying, I do feel for you in a way, Saki took from me and you, we both...have some sort of weird bond and I wish you accept my condolences albeit not in good taste regarding your unfortunate events...but that still doesn't change what you two monsters took from me...My father wasn't perfect by any means...but he was all I had. And now you can share in my pain...before I give you more to feel. I trust I'll be seeing you soon old friend. Dosvidanya." she hung up._

Splinter sighed and handed he phone back to Leonardo. "She knows were coming." he sighed

"Um...Sensei?" Mikey asked

"Yes, Michelangelo?"

"What uh...what did Sonya mean when she said Shredder took something from you?" Donnie added

Splinter paused for a moment "It is...nothing you need concern yourselves with right now...for the time being, we must save Karai."

"I'm all for that." Raph smirked

"But she knows were coming-and she has robots!"

"Robots shmobots, we got this, right Sensei?" Raph asked

"It is up to Leonardo."

"Well Leo? What's it gonna be?" Mikey asked

Leo smirked, and called April over T-phone "April?"

"_Yeah?"_

"...It's go time!"

"_Copy that, going into the station now! Time to witness the best acting of your life!" she said hanging up._

"Alright guys, let's go Bag and Snag!" Leo cheered, they all crammed into the vents, with Splinter in the back.

Inside the station. Karai was on the floor against the wall to her cell, thanks to Sonya who had entered it and beaten the phone away from her. She looked at the broken kunoichi with cold eyes. "I thought you were gonna call your old man?"

"...I didn't want him...to fall into...your trap." Karai sighed, holding her gut, in pain from getting kicked

"Sure you didn't." Sonya grabbed Karai and hoisted her up "You understand I will break you."

"Do your worst." she sneered

"With pleasure."

Sonya smirked and threw Karai against the wall, she fell to the ground as Sonya kicked her in the gut a few more times. When she looked as though she had had enough, Sonya stopped and looked at her again.

"Foolish girl, there is nothing you can do, I will win."

she kicked Karai one last time, took her phone and headed for the door

"Wait!" Karai yelled, Sonya turned "What...what uh...what exactly...d-did my father take from Hamato Yoshi?" she asked

Sonya smirked and uttered this phrase in Russian "On ukral vy." she closed the bars on her way out

"What?" Karai asked

"Vy doch' Khamato Yoshi." she said again, and then turned around, peering up to the second floor, where she saw Amos glare at her.

"What? Don't gimme that, you know what this means to me!"

"Da...no vy budete slishkom daleko dlya togo chtoby dostignut' etogo." Burns spoke in fluent Russian

Sonya smirked "Tam ne slishkom daleko Berns, ne dlya etogo, a ne dlya Nikity." Sonya said walking to her office.

**Ah, Google translate; how awesome is that?**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't been updating lately kids, College is killing my free time, and this late in the semester so that means more papers, more work and hey, guess what? More finals! So, that being said its almost over and I get to update more! YAY!**

**So I'm glad you are enjoying, review if so desired, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


	4. Mission Not-Possible

**So I have decided to make a sequel to "Damsel" I plan on calling it: "Too Good To Be True Romance" loosely based on the Tony Scott movie "True Romance" written by one of my heroes: Quentin Tarantino. So, that is happening, and will be better than "First Date" and "Damsel" put together. I might even make a series of these, lemme know if that is a worth while endeavor. Review when applicable-**

**. . .**

**. . .**

**. . .**

A bruised and beaten Karai sat on the bed in her cell, pondering over the strange Russian phrases Sonya drilled into her, being completely unaware that she was living a complete lie. While she pondered, Sonya and Burns stood on the second floor hallway looking down to the first floor cells. "So Amos, in the decade we've known each other, why didn't you ever tell me you are fluent in Russian?" Sonya asked, turning her head

"I was ten. My grandfather worked as a courier guard for the UN, he would go back and forth between foreign consulates, so he inadvertently picked up about five to seven different languages. It got to a point where he thought learning more than English and Brooklynese was an essential tool. So my Dad started to learn two languages, told me, my sister and my two younger brothers we were gonna do the same. I grew up in Gravesend so being so close to Brighten Beach, I figured it would be imperative to learn Russian, being as how they taught us Spanish in grade school, I decided to learn Mandarin Chinese." Burns explained

"Interesting." Sonya nodded "How's your Japanese?" she asked

"Piss-poor I'm lucky to know Mandarin." Burns scoffed "I bet yours is good."

"Growing up in that country? You better believe it." Sonya smirked

"The one thing I will give you...its criminal for what Oroku Saki did to that poor girl."

"Uh-huh, Hamato Yoshi may be a lot of things, but at least he stopped at one murder."

"And zero kidnappings." Burns added, with a shrug

"On a related note, and don't quote me on this, but its kind of ingenious." she smirked

"What? Your evil plan that I still think is way too over the top?" Burns asked

"No dummy, Shredder. Kills the wife, kidnaps the young daughter, raises her to loathe and despise her own biological father who she is to assume killed her biological mother that said killer...plays off as his wife."

"You gonna use that in the courts?" Burns asked

"I wish, too circumstantial, and entirely irrelevant, the only way is if Oroku confesses in court to the crime, and with his overly inflated pride and ego he'd rather take it to his grave." Sonya explained

"Sonya...I know they wronged you, but your old man was no hero-he didn't cure cancer, he didn't make any academic advances-hell he doesn't even qualify as a good person, no offense."

The girl clenched her fists "Some taken." she gritted her teeth

"He was a Soviet spy-so disliked by his own government they exiled him...he was a murderer by trade, and he brought that to Japan with him." Burns then retorted "However...he was the only father you had...I understand your feelings of regret and loss-my old man's death was no picnic either and hell I was thirty-nine when I lost him...and if I you don't mind my asking, what happened to your mother?"

"I don't know...she disappeared. No note, no goodbye, no nothing, one day she just left...and I don't care where she is, she abandoned me, and my father; even if she is still out there, I don't ever want to see her again." Sonya finished, walking towards her office.

"Sonya." Burns called out. She turned her head towards him. "YA dumayu, chto vy soshli s uma, no ya schitayu, dlya vas." (_I think you're crazy, but I feel for you.)_

Sonya half smiled and continued towards her office. Burns sighed, hearing a slight rumble in the rafters above he looked up to see the four turtles and Splinter walking across them "Bout damn time." he whispered, looking back down. "Yo, when do you want her to be transported out?" Burns called to Sonya.

"Seven am sharp!"

"Say again Sonya? A little louder this time?" Burns called for her to yell louder so the guys above could hear.

"Seven! Sharp!" she yelled

"Thank you."

. . .

"Aw man, they're gonna transport Karai to her trial in...two hours." Donnie whispered, looking at the time on his T-phone.

"Then we had better hurry." Splinter insisted.

"Okay guys, I know we're all tired and running on fumes here-"

"Courtesy of you." Raph interrupted Leo

"Ignoring that, you guys know what to do, Raph and Mikey, disable the alarms and power, Donnie; the cameras."

"Can do." the three nodded

"Let me know when everything is a-go, and I'll fast rope in, snag Karai, us and April high tail it, and were having pizza for breakfast." Leo smirked

"I'll take sleep." Raph voted

"But what about stopping Sonya?" Donnie asked

"We leave that to Lieutenant Burns, unless she gives us a hard time, in which case we'll give her a harder time."

"I will handle Sonya." Splinter insisted

"Are you sure Sensei?" Mikey asked

"Yes, this has been...a very...very...long time coming." he sighed "But get Karai first."

"Were on it Sensei, let's go." Leo ordered

In the lobby of the police office, one of the robotic police officers sat at the desk post doing the job he doesn't get paid to do as he is a robot. Several other of the robotic officers were nearby. That is when April came barging into the precinct, trying to act convincing. "Please! Help me! Someone's gotta help me!"

"What is the nature of your emergency, civilian?" The robot asked in a deep voice with just a hint of robotic sound feedback.

"You must help me! I was just mugged by some street thugs that call themselves the Purple Dragons!"

"Ah yes, the Purple Dragons are in fact in our police databases, would you please try and point out the perpetrators for us, young redheaded girl?" The robot suggested

"Oh certainly, but I don't feel safe on my own, they could be looking for me, would you guys mind helping me, I may be a little distressed."

"Very well, we will assist you." the robot agreed, another obtained a book with pictures of the various Purple Dragon gang members. Some of the officers crowded near April.

"Excellent." she said

Elsewhere, Donnie had made his way to the vents above the camera room, where a robot was watching all the monitors, fortunately he was facing away from the vent duct. Donnie quietly made his way to the floor and went for a Vulcan nerve pinch on his right shoulder, not realizing he was a robot, this of course failed.

The robot turned to face Donnie "Okay, you were supposed to fall asleep, and why was your shoulder so cold?" he asked.

As the robot went to grab Donnie, he heard the slight hum of robotic movement, which confirmed all of the genius turtle's suspicions "Whoa! You're a robot? Huh...the NYPD can afford robots?" he pondered, having to flip again to get out of the robot's grasp "Whoa!" Donnie jumped on the nearest wall to get leverage and managed to leap and get a good face smack with his Bo staff, knocking the robot onto the ground.

"Ha! Lousy weapon they said. Can't get work done they said." Donnie referred to the previous mocking he receives for his choice of weapon. "Alright, time to go to work." he took a seat at the chair, and used the walkie-talkie feature on the T-phone to radio the others. "Alright everyone, I have control of the camera room, Mikey-Raph, do your thing."

"Copy." Raph said "Let's do this Mikey."

"_One more thing, these cops are all robotic."_

"Uh-come again Dr. Nerdendoof?" Raph asked

"_No seriously, the cop in here I knocked out was a robot, so you guys should have carte blanche to take them out, they're not human."_

"Carte what?" Raph asked

"_Ugh, just kill the power."_

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" Raph said putting away his T-Phone.

"Oh yeah, get to go robot stomping." Mikey smirked

They dropped into the room via air duct, and right onto a table. In cool cartoon slow motion they surprised all the robotic officers and knocked the robot off of all of them before they even had a chance to react. The two brothers flipped right to the door to the circuit breaker.

"Like a turtle do!" Mikey gave a high five to Raph

"Alright, let's finish this." Raph opened the door to the circuit breaker, everything was conveniently labeled "Cell doors, open." Raph flicked the switch, opening the cells to a confused Karai. "And power...off." Raph killed the power.

The power went off in Burns' office, he looked out into the dark building to see the robotic officers in panic. "And here...we...go." he whispered

The officers around April trying to help her find the Purple Dragon who mugged her, which didn't exist-noticed the power, and reacted to the situation. "The power has failed, must find intruders responsible." one robot said, the others joined him.

"Man, I thought the Kraang were bad. Oh well, time to make my exit." April turned to leave but was immediately stopped by Sonya, who was there with a pair of handcuffs. "Oof." she uttered after running into her.

"Well-well-well, April O'Neil." Sonya smirked

"What-no, that's not my name-honest, I'm just an innocent girl who wanted to report a mugging to the police-"

"Drop the act O'Neil, I'm on to your ruse." Sonya hissed

"Um...I-I'm just gonna go out on a limb and assume you're Sonya, right?"

"You got it."

"Figures." April sighed.

Raph and Mikey stood by the circuit breaker just in case anyone should happen upon turning everything back on. "Okay, I got to admit, this is working out pretty good." Mikey said.

"Yeah, I dunno what Leo was all worked up about this was easy, totally easy-oof!" The two here bear hugged by two robots who sneaked up behind them, trying to investigate the situation.

"Hey! Let us go!" Mikey demanded

"Come on, were just-friendly maintenance workers trying to-see if the power was all good, these turtle outfits are just our uniforms." Raph tried to explain.

"Not buying it." The robots said

"Darn, I thought that would work." Mikey sighed

"You are coming with us." they dragged both turtles from the room.

Inside the camera room, which was now shut off thanks to the power outage, Donnie rested easy on the chair, waiting for that all too important call from Leo to bug the hell out of there. "Alright, won't be long now." he said to himself.

Unfortunately, Donnie's escape plans were cut short as well when suddenly two more robotic police officers barged in, catching the turtle off guard. "Oh-um...yup, cameras work fine guys, uh-j-just turn the power back on will ya-heh-heh." he chuckled nervously, then tried to play it off again, he got down on his hands and knees

"Oh-stupid contact lens, where the devil did I drop that-oh, here it is, and I even found it in the dark, bonus points! I-I-I-I'll be on my way now." he tried to walk passed the robots, but the two grabbed Donnie by the arms. "Ugh, so close." he sighed.

"Not really." both officers said robotic like.

Back downstairs, a confused yet paranoid Karai slowly went to step out of her cell, trying to think to herself if it really was a trap. As she stepped out into what looked as though the open, someone came roping in front of her, startled the karate chopped him to the ground.

"Ow!" he grunted

"L-Leo?" Karai asked, he stood up.

"In the flesh-well scales-but you get the idea." he blushed

"You came for me." she hugged him, and then immediately retorted, reverting back to her usual self "Which you made the mistake of-cause...I can destroy you now."

"Yeah...but you couldn't do that all locked up now can ya?" he asked

"Nope, and I'm glad you came, that girl is nuts, did you know that-"

"Shes doing all this to passively get nearly two decades worth of revenge on Splinter and Shredder?" Leo asked, assuming that would be Karai's question

"Yes."

"I know, it's all so crazy-but don't you worry, Burns said he would take care of everything." Leo explained.

Karai noticed someone behind him, and nervously tried to motion that to Leo, she was too petrified to tell him.

"So once we get this straightened out, and never mention about this fun night ever again, we can all move on with our already crazy lives." Leo sighed, he then noticed Karai's strange gestures. "You okay Karai you look like you've seen a gho-" suddenly, someone Vulcan pinched Leo.

"Um...hey, wanna go on a date with me-ha-ha." Leo slurred, losing consciousness quickly. "Nighty-night-sleepy." he fell like a ton of bricks, revealing a smirking Sonya behind him, carrying a muffled and handcuffed April.

"Sweet dreams sucker." she smirked. A defeated Karai walked back into her cell. "That's more like it, now that I have all of you captured." she turned to the robotic officers carrying Mikey, Raph, and Donnie. "Now I can just sit and wait...for the real fun to begin." she chuckled.

**And that'll do it! The bug-huge finale is up next! Hope you guys stay tuned, and yes I am still doing a sequel for this! Maybe even more, so ask me for more details! Review when applicable and I'll see you in the next one guys!**

**BOOYAKASHA!**


End file.
